Recueil-Vie de Famille
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Recueil de Ficclets DoflaRoci sur la grossesse de Corazon, la naissance du bébé et leur vie de famille en général. !WARNING! Brocest, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Vouloir un Enfant

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens sur le Fandom One Piece avec encore une fois un DoflaRoci x3 !**

 **Si vous êtes adeptes de ce couple tout comme moi, je vous invite à lire mon précédent OS "Habitude Née D'un Cauchemar"**

 **(Il y a un Lemon Mouhahahaha)**

 **!WARNING! : Ce reccueil contient de l'incest (Brocest), du Yaoi (HxH) et du Mpreg ! (Petit compilation xD)**

 **Donc ceux qui aiment pas ce genre de choses, passez votre chemin vous devez.**

 **Ensuite pour expliquer un peu plus ce reccueil, il va parler de la grossesse de Rocinante, de la vie de famille des Donquixote etc... Je pense aller jusqu'à l'adolescence de l'enfant. Attention ce n'est pas une Fanfiction bien longue etc... Je ne vais écrire que de petites scène qui ont marqué la vie de Rocy et Doffy !**

 **Mettez des Reviews, ça encourage :3 !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Ficclet 01 : Vouloir un enfant**

Rocinante avait toujours aimé les enfants. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait en sorte de les faire fuir lorsque Doflamingo les enrôlait dans sa vie de pirate. Il préférait faire peur à tous ses gamins, qu'ils le détestent ou soient effrayés par lui plutôt que de les voir mener une vie dangereuse et de meurtrier.

Certes, Corazon avait pour devoir d'éloigner les gosses de ce genre d'action, puisqu'il était un marine. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait toujours adoré les bambins, de plus, il n'était maintenant plus un soldat mais il avait continué à faire partir les enfants. Doflamingo avait fini par comprendre le manège de son frère et refusait maintenant les gamins dans ses rangs.

Le plus jeune des Doflamingo avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, un petit bout d'chou qui dépendrait de lui, à qui il pourrait donner tout son amour, qu'il verrait grandir. Rocinante avait vu ce rêve tomber en morceau lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de son frère et qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais Rocinante voulait vraiment un enfant, qu'ils pourraient élever avec son amant.

Doflamingo posa un baiser au coin de l'oeil gauche de son Corazon.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête. Qu'y a t'il ?»

Le plus jeune plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, un air peiné collé au visage.

« Je veux un enfant.»

Instinctivement, les sourcils quasi-inexistants de Doflamingo se froncèrent et il répondit d'un ton menaçant :

« Ne pense même pas à me tromper. Même pas avec une pute.»

Rocinante commença à se triturer les doigts, nerveux. Il n'avait jamais eu cette intention, il n'arrivat pas à faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment à son amant.

« Non, bien sur, ce que je veux c'est un enfant dont on serait tous les deux les parents, je n'aurais jamais pensé à... avec une autre personne que toi je... c'est inimaginable... J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne... de nous deux... Je sais qu c'est... Impossible.»

Doflamingo sourit devant les paroles timides de son amant adorable. Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait Rocinante, bien que son souhait semblait irréalisable. Normalement.

Le plus vieux embrassa son amour avec passion, le couchant sur le lit King Size pour le choyer de tendresse, s'attaquant déjà au torse dénudé à coup de léchouille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton bébé, je m'en occupe. Et on l'élèvera ensemble. Pour l'instant je te propose d'essayer de faire des bébés tout de suite.»

Déclara le Flamant, un sourire carnassier collé au visage, tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de Rocinante, attisant son désir. Un sourire illumina le visage de celui-ci avant de se jeter sur son frère avec joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ivankov recevait une lettre demandant des informations sur les phéromones féminines, l'effet qu'elles peuvent avoir sur les hommes et la possibilité d'une grossesse masculine, promettant en échange une grande cargaison de robes affriolantes.

Qu'est ce que Doflamingo ne ferait pas pour Rocinante.


	2. La Grande Nouvelle

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Oh mon dieu mais vous êtes fous, vos reviews étaient juste troooop mignonne :')**

 **Pour la peine je poste le Ficclet 02 maintenant :D Mais ne vous habituez pas trop à cette publication journalière x3 !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Aoibheal Fae : Merci beaucoup ! Tu voulais la suite ? La voila !**

 **ryuka57 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !**

 **NanaStar-Fanfiction : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot très gentil ! Oui je sais, je suis une déesse ;) J'étais triste de pas voir plus de DoflaRoci donc je m'en occupe moi-même ! Et j'adore les bébés et les trucs de famille *^* !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce petit Ficclet !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Ficclet 02 : La Grande Nouvelle**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que les frères Donquixotte recevaient régulièrement des visites de Ivankow. Celui-ci leur avait appri que malgré ce que lon pouvait penser, la grossesse masculine était possible à condition d'avoir une injection d'hormones spéciales, faisable uniquement grâce à un utilisateur du Horu Horu no Mi.

Et dans sa grande bonté -et une cargaison de maquillage luxueux- la faiseuse de Miracle avait accepté d'aider Doflamingo et Rocinante. Ce dernier en avait pleuré de joie tant il était heureux. Maintenant, il avait souvent des injections d'hormones. Il s'attendait à être transformé en femme, mais pas du tout. A vrai dire, son corps ne semblait pas avoir changé. Iva l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant que le changement était à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais voilà, cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Doffy et Rocy essayaient d'avoir un enfant, mais rien. Ils s'attendaient tous les deux à ce que le plus jeune tombe enceint au premier essaie alors grande avait été la déception lorsque au bout d'un mois, toujours pas de petit bébé. Maintenant, Corazon était en train de désespérer.

Il était assis sur les toilettes, le test en main, attendant que le petit signe se montre sans grandes espérences.

Doflamingo attendait patiemment dans le lit que son amant montre le petit bou de son nez. Rocinante était parti dans leur salle de bain adjacente faire un test de grossesse. L'aîné imaginait déjà la mine déconfite de son frère lorsqu'il sortirait de la petite salle.

Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il avait parlé d'avoir un enfant avec Rocinante, Doflamingo était impatient d'avoir un bébé. L'idée le ravissait de plus en plus. Mais voilà, trois mois et toujours rien. Il devait aouer qu'il était déçu mais voir le visage triste de Corazon était pire que tout.

Doflamingo entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna lentement vers son amant. Celui-ci avait un air pénaud collé au visage, le test en main, avant de sourire avec allégresse et de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

« Je suis enceint !»

Doflamingo sentit son coeur gonfler de joie.


	3. Inquietudes, contraintes et tendresse

**Coucou ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau Ficclet !**

 **Ici, on découvre quelques peurs des futurs parents...**

 **Je pense que ce petit écrit à l'air un peu décousu m'enfin bon...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Ficclet 03 : Inquiétudes, contraintes et tendresse**

Il posa un baiser sur la clavicule de son petit-frère. La moiteur de leur peau les collait, l'adrénaline redescendait, leurs muscles se détendirent et leurs corps se refroidirent. L'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien. Leur souffle, précédemment éreinté et saccadé, était maintenant plus calme.

Leurs mains encore enlacées étaient posées sur le fin drap de velours. Leurs jambes étaient encore emmêlées. Malgré la caleur agréable de leur étreinte, Doflamingo se releva, sortant en même temps de l'entre bouillante de Rocinante. Le plus jeune le suivit et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Le plus vieux fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et s'assit dedans, invitant son amant à faire de même. Corazon moula son corps à celui de Doflamingo, appuyant son dos contre le torse de l'autre blond.

Le plus vieux s'amusa à bécoter la nuque de son petit-frère, insistant aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Rocinante soupira de bien-être et posa une main sur son ventre. C'était léger pour l'instant, mais tout de même visible. Ce petit arrondi. Difficile à croire que dans 7 mois, la chose aurait bien grandi et qu'il aurait un énorme ventre. Une main s'aventura elle aussi sur son abdomen et il frissonna face à la caresse. Corazon colla un baiser sur la mâchoire de son grand-frère et le fixa. Doflamingo semblait étrangement pensif, le regard sur son ventre.

«Doffy ?»

L'interpellé continua de caresser son ventre mais nicha néanmoins son visage dans le cou de Rocinante, humant avec gourmandise son odeur. Après quelques temps, le plus vieux se décida enfin à parler :

« C'est vraiment petit. J'arrive pas à l'imaginer grandir.»

Corazon sourit face à l'inquiétude de son amant. Bien que ce soit rare, celui-ci pouvait vraiment être mignon.

« Je t'assure que c'est normal. Ivankov nous a déjà tout expliqué. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça prend 9 mois ? Il faut lui laisser le temps. Je t'assure que notre bébé va bien.»

Doflamingo resserra son étreinte sur son petit-frère qui avait le don de le rassurer. Ce n'était que dans les moments intimes, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, qu'il partageait ses doutes. Il n'avait véritablement confiance qu'en son frère, malgré qu'il l'avait déjà trahi auprès de la Marine. Il avait réussi à lui pardonner -chose incroyable quand on le connaissait-, à passer au dessus des mensonges de son petit frère. Et voila maintenant que celui-ci portait son enfant. Doflamingo sortit de ses pensées lorsque Corazon joignit leurs mains sur son ventre.

C'était fou comme leurs mains semblaient gigantesques par rapport à la petite rondeur. Et c'était vraiment un bébé dedans ? Il devait être sacrément petit et c'était sûrement normal, cela ne faisait que 2 mois que la petite chose existait.

« Tu as bien arrêté de fumer, hein ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne ferais pas ça à notre bébé !»

Ivankov leur avait expliqué tout ce que la personne qui portait l'enfant devait et ne devait pas faire. En occurrence, fumer et boire étaient maintenant interdit à Rocinante qui avait l'habitude d'avoir sa dose de nicotine ou de boire un petit verre de vin le midi. Doflamingo, pour l'aider, avait mit toute la famille sous abstinence. Pas d'alcool et de cigarettes pendant 9 mois. Et cela valait pour lui-même.

Mais ils se retiendraient, pour le bien de leur enfant.

Oui, ils étaient tous les deux inquiets et avaient tous les deux des restrictions.

Mais c'était pour le bien-être de leur bébé, alors ils restaient heureux.


	4. Envies Culinaires

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon alors... Comment vous dire que j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce reccueil ? X'D**

 **En plus, quand je me suis dit "Vite, écris le prochain ficclet tu ne l'as toujours pas fait !" Je me suis rendu compte que**

 **je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas ! Le thème était " Règles de vie pour des déjantés" et ce devait être un règlement écrit par**

 **Doflamingo pour éviter que son Rocy d'amour soit blessé par la Familia ! Un peu du style " Baby 5 n'a pas le droit de faire croire à Doflamingo que Corazon va bientôt accoucher. " avec des touches d'humour.**

 **Sauf que voilà, j'ai pas d'idées ^^' ! D'ailleurs, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en Review cela pourrait être sympas de regrouper les idées**

 **de tout le monde dans un Ficclet !**

 **Du coup, pour éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps, j'ai décidé de faire un décalage, ayant déjà écrit le Ficclet 05, je l'ai publié**

 **en tant que Ficclet 04 ! Vraiment désolée, il n'est pas très long !**

 **Aussi, on m'a justement demandé de faire des écrits plus longs, sauf que justement, je veux faire des écrits courts, humoristiques et romantiques,**

 **des Ficclets quoi ! xD Je suis tout de même contente de cette requête, cela montre que vous en voulez plus de moi !**

 **Bon, j'arrête de papoter !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Ficclet 04 : Envies Culinaires**

Leur monde était fait de choses bizarres. Il y avait des monstres marins à l'apparence grotesque, des animaux plus grands que des collines, des fruits apportant d'étranges pouvoirs. Oui, leur monde était rempli de faits étranges. Alors Doflamingo pensait avoir tout vu, que plus rien de le surprendrait.

Pourtant, il se retrouvait démuni devant la requête de son amant, encore une fois.

« Je veux des fraises. Et des huîtres.» Répéta Rocinante, s'assurant que son frère l'ai bien entendu. Se rendant compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, Doflamingo reprit ses esprits. Pourtant, il aurait dû être habitué, ce n'était pas la première fois que son cadet lui demandait quelque chose d'aussi... surprenant. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait retrouvé Corazon en pleine nuit en train de manger du fromage et du chocolat. Il avait bien rigolé sur le coup, et encore plus lorsque l'autre lui avait avoué que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il voulait tremper un morceau de chocolat dans du fromage fondu. C'était presque impulsif.

Depuis cet épisode, et sous la demande de son aîné, Rocinante n'hésitait plus à demander de la nourriture à son frère parce qu'il n'y avait pas toujours ce qu'il voulait dans la cuisine. Comme du cochon grillé fourré à la pêche cuite. Alors en bon petit-ami qu'il était, Doffy se dépêchait de trouver de quoi ravir Corazon.

« Doflamingo ?

\- Mh ?

\- Avec du beurre de cacahuète, les huîtres.»

Leur monde était fait de choses vraiment bizarres.


	5. Sautes d'Humeurs

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Ouuuuuui je sais, je vous ai fait patienter.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, elles étaient toutes A-DO-RA-BLES !**

 **J'espère que j'arriverais à avoir un rythme plus régulier et moins lent !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Warning : MPreg! Brocest! Yaoi**

 **Pairing : DoflaRocy**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Sautes d'Humeurs**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui contraignait la vie paisible du couple, c'était les sautes-d'humeurs de Rocinante. Ses hormones étaient sens dessus dessous, complètement en compotes et en dix minutes il pouvait passer par toutes les émotions possibles, au point que Doflamingo lui trouvait des troubles bipolaires. Fort heureusement, ce genre de petites crises chez le plus jeune restaient rares. Mais il était tout de même plus sensible, plus attentif à chaque petites attentions de son Doffy, comme à tout les petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne. L'incapacité de son amant à ranger ses affaires pouvait le rendre malade. D'ailleurs, il venait de retrouver une certaine chose qui n'avait rien à faire sur une table. Il ne se priva pas de le dire à son frère.

« Doflamingo. Ta chaussette.»

Celui-ci regarda l'intruse avant d'avaler sa salive, sentant la crise venir. Et généralement dans ces moments-là , lui-même se mettait en colère. Et ça donnait une énorme catastrophe.

« Et alors ?»

La rage montait à grande vitesse chez Rocinante. Il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement et qu'à tout moment, il pouvait exploser.

« Range-là.»

Doflamingo était loin d'aimer le ton que prenait son amant avec lui. Aussi, il voulait remettre son petit-frère à sa place.

« La flemme, t'as qu'à le faire ! Pas b'soin de se mettre en colère pour ça, tu fais chier bordel !»

Les mots avaient malheureusement dépassés ses pensées et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à tout les deux. Ceux de Rocinante se remplirent vite de larmes et le cœur de Doflamingo se serra à cette vue. Il voulut s'approcher de son amant pour se faire pardonner mais celui-ci recula.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, hein ? C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr... Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé aussi ? Comment je vais faire moi tout seul avec lui, hein ? Tu me mets à la rue, c'est bien ça ? Mais Doffy, je peux pas, j'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi... Je t'aime tellement... S'il te plaît ne m'abando-»

Une paire de lèvres s'abattit sur celles de Corazon pour le faire taire. Doflamingo ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : que son amant passe de la colère aux larmes si vite ou qu'il puisse s'imaginer de telles choses. Une fois le baiser finit, ils se prirent dans les bras et le plus vieux en profita pour mordiller l'oreille de Rocinante et lui coller un suçon dans le cou.

« Ne t'invente pas de telles histoires, je vous aime tout les deux et jamais je ne vous abandonnerais !»

Rocinante sourit à pleines dents, toutes traces de pleurs disparues alors que de grandes mains se faisaient baladeuses.

Par la suite, Vergo fut relégué au poste de femme de ménage.

* * *

 _Reviews ? Pour encourager :D_


	6. Petit Battement

**Urgh... Je crois que j'ai juste la mauvaise habitude d'oublier l'existence de ce recueil. Ouais ouais ouais, rien que ça.**

 **Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide, et peut-être de me poser un rythme de post pour cette "fic".**

 **Je verrais bien si je m'y tiens !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce que j'ai écris vous plaira !**

 **Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, il est normal que les textes soient courts parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment des chapites. Ce sont des petits drabbles qui se suivent. Voilà voilà.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Petit Battement**

C'était une belle fin de matinée à Dressrosa, l'été rayonnait dehors en ce mois de Juillet. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, laissant la chaleur presque étouffante envahir l'énorme manoir. Rocinante était couché à même le sol, sur le carrelage froid, aspirant à rafraîchir son corps bouillant. Il avait enlevé sa chemise, son chapeau et son manteau de plumes. Il attendait que son aîné revienne pour le déjeuner, s'ennuyant un peu de l'absence de son amant. Les journées pouvaient s'avérée être longues lorsque Doflamingo devait remplir sa fonction de souverain, en tout cas les habitants de la ville semblaient plutôt heureux, alors le plus vieux des Donquixote ne devait pas chômer.

Mais malgré tout, Doflamingo revenait toujours le midi pour manger avec lui et en fin d'après-midi pour laisser Rocinante seul le moins possible, connaissant sa maladresse. Corazon sourit à cette pensée, son frère prenait vraiment bien soin de lui. Le jeune blond caressait son ventre, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose et son corps entier se figea. Il appuya sa main sur la peau tendue, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Doflamingo pour entrer.

« Rocy, je sais qu'il fait chaud, mais je suis sûr que le sol n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable de notre maison.»

N'entendant aucune réponse, l'ainé se rapprocha jusqu'à être assis au sol, à côté de son frère.

« Rocy ?»

Il scruta son amant qui semblait absorbé par la vision de son ventre rond. Doucement, Rocinante prit la main de Doflamingo pour la poser sur son ventre. Aussitôt, le plus vieux sentit quelque chose contre sa paume, à travers la peau de l'abdomen. C'était aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon, mais bien présent. La chose recommença au grand bonheur des parents.

« Il... bouge ? La question fit rire Corazon.

\- Oui. Il donne des coups de pied. C'est la première fois.»

Doflamingo sourit et mit sa tête sur le ventre de Rocinante, collant son oreille contre l'épiderme tendu. Le plus jeune caressa les cheveux blonds de son frère, attendrit par le comportement de celui-ci. Doflamingo s'endormit, bercé les coups de son enfant et la main dans sa chevelure.

* * *

Review ?


	7. Choix du Prénom

**Coucou !**

 **Bon sang, deux drabbles en si peu de temps ?!**

 **Haha, je vous avais dit que j'avais fait un emploi du temps !**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Je vous l'avais dit hein ?**

 **Bref, je sais plus.**

 **En tout cas, on se revoit Mercredi 19 pour la suite ^u^ !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Choix du Prénom**

Rocinante était calé contre Doflamingo dans un canapé du grand salon. Ils avaient tous les deux une main sur le ventre bien rond de Corazon. Le plus vieux était en train de somnoler, prêt à partir dans le monde des songes pour une petite sieste. L'autre semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un épais ouvrage qui ne racontait pourtant pas d'histoire mais proposait un large choix de prénom.

« Il faut choisir un prénom à notre bébé.»

Doflamingo grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sentant que son amant n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« On ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. On peut attendre.

\- On peut en choisir un de chaque. Et puis il vaut mieux s'y prendre plus tôt.»

Le plus vieux abandonna l'idée de dormir en voyant son amant aussi sérieux. Rocinante se dégagea de ses bras pour pouvoir se mettre face à lui.

« Que penses tu de... Belphegor ?

\- Horrible.

\- Armin ?

\- Affreux.

\- Eren ?

\- Minable, rien de mieux ?»

Rocinante rougit de colère avant de lancer son livre sur son amant qui était loin d'en être offusqué, au contraire.

« T'as qu'à en trouver un, toi !»

Doflamingo fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre, tout sourire :

« Doflamingo Junior.»

Corazon claqua sa main contre son propre front. Son frère était irrécupérable ! Il fallait que leur enfant ai son propre prénom ! Décidant que continuer sur des prénoms masculins n'avancerait à rien pour l'instant, il demanda :

« Et pour une fille ?»

Lorsque le sourire moqueur de Doflamingo s'agrandit, Rocinante sentit la connerie venir.

« Rocinante Junior.»

* * *

 **Les connaisseurs reconnaitront certains prénoms, qui viennent de SNK et KHR... Je n'avais pas d'idées et je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit clin d'oeil ! ^w^**

_**Review ?**_


	8. Echographie

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Echographie**

Doflamingo et Rocinante étaient dans un hôpital de Dressrosa pour une échographie. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients : ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir leur enfant et connaître son sexe. Corazon frémit lorsque le gel froid fut appliqué sir son ventre. Il se tourna vers l'écran avec hâte, enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son bébé.

Sur le petit écran, un noir et blanc, le couple put admirer la forme du bambin, ils pouvaient facilement voir la grosse tête, le petit corps avec ses minuscules mains. Tous deux étaient émus, enfin ils pouvaient voir le petit enfant, vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé. Ce que le médecin leur affirma à haute voix.

Rocinante avait vraiment été inquiet car il trouvait son ventre trop petit alors que cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'il était enceint. Mais il avait été rassuré par la réponse du docteur:

« Votre bébé va très bien. Il a une bonne taille. Vous êtes très grand, plus de 3 mètres, alors il est normal que votre ventre vous semble petit. De plus, c'est pendant le dernier mois que le bébé grandit le plus.»

Doflamingo caressa amoureusement les cheveux de son amant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il était heureux. Tellement. Ce petit être venait de son frère et lui, il était le résultat de leur amour. Et il s'attachait déjà à lui.

« Au septième mois, le bébé va se retourner tête en bas. Je conseille de faire peu d'activité à partir de ce moment. C'est la première fois que je m'occupe d'une telle... grossesse. Alors nous allons prendre rendez-vous toutes les semaines pour surveiller le tout. Ça vous va comme ça ?»

Rocinante acquiesça, incapable de parler tellement il pleurait de joie devant les images de son bambin. Le médecin déplaça l'objet qu'il tenait en main vers le bas et essaya de voir entre les jambes du bébé. Le couple avait plus de mal à comprendre l'image alors ils attendirent la conclusion du professionnel.

Après un petit froncement de sourcil et un léger sourire, celui-ci déclara :

« Félicitation ! Vous attendez un petit garçon !»

* * *

Review ?


	9. Chambre

**Holo Everyone ;)**

 **Voici la suite ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais maintenant je poste le Mercredi et le Vendredi !**

 **Ce drabble avait déjà été fait depuis longtemps ! A la base, l'enfant de Doffy et de Rocy devait être un personnage déjà existant dans le manga One Piece (VOUS SAVEZ A QUI JE PENSE HEIN) mais j'ai décidé de changer d'avis parce que... Ça cassait un peu le truc. Voilà voilà. Du coup, dans ce chapitre je faisais un clin d'oeil à ce personnage qui aurait dû être le bambin alors j'ai du faire des modifs...**

 **N'EMPÊCHE QUE maintenant je dois trouver un f*cking prénom (Hiruma?!) au gosse.**  
 **Et pour dire, niveau prénom, chez moi c'est pas trop ça.**

 **Alors vous plaignez pas si jamais il s'appelle Gertrude. Sinon vous pouvez me laisser des reviews avec vos idées de prénoms.**

* * *

 **Chambre**

Dans leur vie de couple, Doflamingo et Rocinante ne connaissait pas beaucoup de disputes. A par quelques petites querelles, surtout lorsque les hormones du plus jeune étaient en compote à cause de la grossesse ou que Doflamingo s'amusait à tourner en bourrique son amant.

Alors lorsque l'équipage passa devant la porte de chambre du futur bambin, ils furent surpris d'entendre des cris.

« Rouge et vert ?! Mais tu es fou !»

Tous déglutirent en entendant les hurlements de Rocinante, ils regrettèrent même le temps où celui-ci était muet.

« Ce sont de très bonnes couleurs ! Je vois pas en quoi ça te gêne !»

En entendant leur chef commencer à s'énerver, les sous-fifres se dépêchèrent de partir. A l'intérieur de la chambre pour bébé, Doflamingo et Rocinante étaient tous deux armés de pinceaux et de pots de peinture de leur choix.

« Mais ça va pas du tout ensemble ! Ça va être horrible ! Du jaune et du bleu sera bien mieux !

\- Tu crois vraiment que jaune et bleu c'est beau ?!»

Ils se prirent mutuellement par le col, prêt à en découdre par les poings. Une grimace rageuse sur leur visage, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et resserrèrent leurs doigts sur la chemise de l'autre. Le ventre rond buta doucement contre l'abdomen du plus vieux et tous deux se figèrent. Leur regard se tourna vers la rondeur. Ils s'éloignèrent, gênés de s'être fâchés pour si peu et avec l'impression que leur bébé ait pu entendre leur querelle.

Doflamingo se mit à genoux sous le regard surpris de Rocinante, releva le haut de son amant avant de déposer un doux baiser contre la peau tendue. Il se releva et Corazon posa une main sur la joue rasée de son frère, la caressant affectueusement. Doflamingo serra étroitement Rocinante contre son torse et un grand sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.

« J'ai une idée.»

Au final, la chambre pour enfant fut peinte en arc-en-ciel.

* * *

 **'CAUSE RAINBOW IS LIFE FU-SBVSJDHLFSNSJBQB**

 _Review ?_


	10. Libido

**Libido**

Tous les membres de l'équipage de Doflamingo étaient à l'affu.

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps, il y avait une sorte de règle implicite qui était apparue. Depuis que Rocinante était enceint, sa libido faisait de véritables montagnes russes. Si au début le plus âgé avait dû se retenir de sauter sur son frangin parce que ce dernier n'avait aucun appétit sexuel, depuis quelque temps le plus jeune était une véritable bête. Une bête affamée.

De plus, il semblait que Doflamingo avait, lui aussi, une libido déchaînée. Plus que d'habitude. La nouvelle silhouette de Rocinante semblait vraiment lui plaire. Le ventre bien rond de son amant l'excitait comme un fou.

Alors il n'était pas rare qu'à tout moment et qu'à tout endroit, les deux amants se sautent dessus. Et là était le problème. A tout moment, l'équipage pouvait tomber sur les deux frères en plein ébat. Ce qui signifiait les gêner. Et ce que signifiait surtout voir Rocinante nu, gémissant et dans une position alléchante. Autant dire que le fait que quelqu'un d'autre voit son frère ainsi enrageait Doflamingo et que le gêneur ne faisait pas long feu !

Le premier -et le seul- à avoir attisé la colère du capitaine était Buffalo, qui était toujours alité, ses nuits remplies de cauchemars. Ainsi, après cet exemple, tous les membres de l'équipage se faisaient extrêmement discrets et évitaient de sortir de leurs appartements, au plus grand bonheur des deux frères.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	11. Dernier Mois

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Eeeeeet voilà le Drabble !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose a dire doooooooonc Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Dernier mois**

Doflamingo et Rocinante étaient couchés dans leur lit à baldaquin, la tête du plus vieux posée sur le ventre bien rond du cadet tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Le plus jeune caressait distraitement les cheveux de son frère tout en lisant un énorme bouquin. Dehors, la neige tombait lentement, recouvrant le royaume d'une couverture blanche et soyeuse. Depuis que Rocinante avait attaqué son dernier mois, les deux amants ne se quittaient plus. Doflamingo avait relégué la paperasse que lui donnaient ses obligations de Roi à Vergo. Etant donné que Doflamingo avait interdit à Corazon de sortir du lit, le docteur lui ayant conseillé de se ménager, les réunions se faisaient dans la suite royale. Il avait attribué des appartements dans le château à Ivankov, pour que ce dernier soit là rapidement au cas où Rocinante commencerait à accoucher. Effectivement, le plus jeune avait décidé de donner naissance par voix basse et le pouvoir du démon de la Drag Queen aidera énormément !

« Je t'aime.»

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, ce qui fit un peu rougir Doflamingo. Pour toute réponse, son petit frère lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de quémander un baiser. Ce que le plus vieux fit avec plaisir. Oh lui, il l'aimait. A un tel point que ce ne devait pas être parmi. A un tel point qu'il croyait devenir fou. Et son petit frère, son adorable Rocinante, allait lui offrir un enfant, un héritier, un morceau d'eux, une preuve de leur amour.

Bon sang, qu'il devenait fleur bleu ! C'était de la faute de Rocy !

Tout à coup, Doflamingo sentit son petit frère se tendre. Il se redressa à l'aide de sa main et fût surpris de sentir les draps mouillés.

« J-Je crois que je perds les eaux !»

* * *

 _MOUHAHAHAHABLVUBSDLVLSIUHGDBSVNSIVNOEVNH_

 _Oui je m'arrête là :)_

 _Review ?_


	12. Accouchement

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et voilààààà l'accouchement !**

 **On se retrouve plus bas pour plus de Notes d'Auteurs !**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Accouchement**

« C'est ta faute enfoiré de-»

Et après ces jolies mots Rocinante hurla une énième fois, détruisant au passage la main que Doflamingo lui avait gentiment prêtée, en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Après que le plus jeune ai perdu les eaux, les deux frères avaient tous les deux paniqués, Doflamingo avait d'ailleurs manqué de s'évanouir. Puis ils avaient repris leurs esprits et le plus vieux avait emmené Rocinante à l'infirmerie du château. Il avait fait quémander Ivankov et plusieurs infirmières s'étaient affairées à préparer l'homme enceint.

Ivankow lui avait fait une grosse injection et Rocinante avait vu ses bijoux de famille remplacés par un bouton de rose. S'il avait pensé accoucher directement après avoir perdu les eaux, il s'était lourdement trompé. Les deux blonds avaient dû attendre plusieurs heures ponctuées de douloureuses contractions, avant que le véritable travail ne commence.

« Salopard ! J'te promet j'te défonce le cul dès que-»

Rocinante fut arrêté dans ses louanges par un autre hurlement. Il en profita pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de son frère, parce que bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Heureusement, Doflamingo ne broncha pas et continua d'encourager son amant. Il lui murmurait des mots doux tout en lui tenant la main et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Enfin, un cri d'enfant résonna dans la pièce. Doflamingo attrapa le petit bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture. Bon sang, il était si petit ! Il caressa sa joue toute douce du doigt. Son fils était une véritable petite merveille ! Bon sang, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une vague d'affection lui réchauffer la poitrine. Il l'aimait déjà tellement !

Doflamingo se rapprocha de Rocinante pour lui donner le bébé. Bien que fatigué, le plus jeune prit le bambin sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec tendresse. Sa peau était toute douce, comme du velours, ses yeux étaient encore fermés et un fin duvet blond recouvrait la tête du bébé. Rocinante jeta un regard empli d'amour à son amant en chuchota un léger «Merci».

Puis ses yeux se redirigèrent sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Nino.»

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne prends malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre mais elles me font très plaisir et je les lis toutes !**  
 **Petit Merci spécial à Aoibheal Fae qui m'avait proposé des prénoms géniaux mais j'ai pris parti de ne pas les utiliser car ils faisaient trop "Japonais" alors que Doflamingo et Rocinante font plus Européens. Mais merci, tu as quand même pris la peine de chercher !**

 **Alors, pourquoi Nino ? (Vous vous attendez à une bonne raison ? Mdr.) Tout simplement parce que ça vient de "Niño" qui veut dire "enfant" en Espagnol. (Bam l'explication de ouf en plus j'avais la flemme de garder l'accent "~") Et je l'ai dis plus haut, Doflamingo et Rocinante font très européens. J'ai décidé de piocher dans l'espagnol parce que ça donnait plutôt bien malgré que "Flamingo" soit anglais.**

 **Maintenant je posterais tous les Samedi et les Mercredi ! ( Ouais sauf que là il est minuit passé t'es en retard ma vieille !)**

 _Review ?_


	13. Premier Biberon

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis un peu en retard, j'ai bien failli ne pas poster aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps !**

 **Un gros merci encore une fois à Aoibheal Fae qui m'a fait remarqué que pour l'accouchement, Ivankov arrivait drôlement vite ! C'est parce que j'avais oublié de rajouter quelque chose dans le drabble "Dernier mois", et je l'ai maintenant rajouté ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait de chipoter parce qu'à la base ça devait y être ;) !**

 **Je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai jamais fais de biberon de ma vie alors un gros merci à Google qui m'a bien aidé ! Je me doute bien que pour les nourrissons qui viennent de naître on donne plutôt le sein (Enfin je crois, perso moi je l'ai pas eu bref) mais je voulais pas qu'on oublie que Rocy était un homme (même avec le pouvoir d'Ivankov) et je voulais écrire un truc sur Doffy comme ça donc voilà !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec le texte !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Premier Biberon**

Ce fut Doflamingo qui donna son premier biberon à Nino.

Parce que Rocinante devait se reposer et surtout parce qu'il en avait envie. Mais préparer un biberon pour un nouveau-né était tout un art !

Première étape, il fallait de l'eau. Bon déjà, Doflamingo ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'eau pour de lait. Mais bon, c'est ce que le livre de recette demandait. Peu importe, le plus important était qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit n'importe quelle eau ! Il fallait de l'eau en bouteille peu minéralisée convenant à la préparation d'aliments pour nourrisson. Le père ne savait pas vraiment ou trouver ce genre de choses, alors il avait demandé à une servante de lui trouver ce qu'il fallait.

Deuxième étape, la poudre. Et c'est là que Doflamingo avait compris l'utilité de l'eau. Parce que les bébés ne pouvaient pas se contenter de lait d'animal non, il leur fallait de la poudre de lait ! Et de plus, la bonne quantité convenant à leur âge ! Au gramme près ! Dieu merci, il y avait une mesurette fournie avec la poudre.

Après avoir mit le mélange dans un biberon et avoir secoué pendant quelques minutes, Doflamingo dû tout jeter et recommencé le tout car il avait oublié de se laver les mains. Et il ne voulait pas que son bébé soit malade par sa faute.

Finalement, la température du biberon. Il fallait faire tiédir le lait à 37°C. Au bain-marie. Mais qu'est ce qu'était un bain-marie ? Après avoir tenté de faire un barbecue de biberon, et il s'était douté que ce soit la solution car ce dernier avait fondu, une servante, la même qui lui avait trouvé de l'eau, lui avait appris à faire un bain-marie. Donc, après avoir encore une fois recommencer le tout, il avait fait chauffer le lait - un peu trop, il avait failli s'ébouillanter le poignet en testant la température- et avait finalement put donner le biberon à son fils.

Il s'était assis sur le lit, à côté d'un Rocinante endormi, et avait pris le bambin dans ses bras, la tête contre son cœur. Il avait penché la tétine contre les petites lèvres du bébé qui s'était mis à téter avec ferveur. Doflamingo avait senti son torse se bomber de fierté.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	14. Premiers Mots

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis en retard, désolée désolée désolée ! ( Et encore j'ai faillis ne pas poster ce soir, gros prob de connexion !)**

 **J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Premiers Mots**

« Allez Nino, dis papa ! PA-PA !»

Rocinante était penché au dessus du berceau de son fils de plusieurs mois. Ce dernier rigolait, montrant son joli petit sourire sans dents, comme si son père lui racontait une blague. Ou comme si il se moquait de lui, au choix.

« Goo !»

L'adulte ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage, comme à chaque fois que son adorable bébé faisait le moindre bruit.

« PA-PA !»

L'enfant rigola encore plus.

« Goo !»

Rocinante soupira. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il sortit de la petite chambre d'enfant pour aller préparer un biberon à son fils. Pendant ce temps-là, Doflamingo qui avait fini de travailler, quitta son bureau pour aller faire des papouilles à son bébé.

« Papa !»

Le blond rigola en entendant la voix du bambin, sachant très bien que depuis quelque temps son amant essayait d'apprendre ce mot à leur enfant, sans succès.

« Tu comptes te foutre de ton père encore combien de temps ?

\- Fou-te ! Fouuu-tre !»

Le corps entier de l'adulte se tendit. Si Rocy le savait...

« Oh merde.»

Oui, il serait dedans jusqu'au cou.

« Mewde !»

* * *

 _Review ?_


	15. Premiers Pas

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le nouveau Ficlet !**

 **J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Premiers Pas**

« Papa !»

Nino tendit ses petits bras vers Rocinante, lui demandant implicitement de le prendre dans les bras. Ce que le papa poule fit avec plaisir.

« Il a presque 1 an et il ne sait toujours pas marcher.»

Rocinante avait murmuré ces mots plus pour lui, comme si cette pensée lui avait échappé, mais Doflamingo lui répondit tout de même.

« C'est parce qu'il est toujours perché dans tes bras.»

Rocinante reposa son fils sur son tapis de jeu et s'avança vers le grand lit, où était couché son frère, d'une démarche féline, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Tu dis ça mais toi aussi tu le prends tout le temps dans tes bras !»

L'adulte le plus jeune rigola lorsque son frère se renfrogna, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il l'embrassa avant de se coucher sur lui, la tête reposant sur le torse du plus vieux. Ce dernier en profita pour fourrer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit frère.

De leur lit, ils virent Nino se mettre soudainement debout. Abasourdis, ils ne réagirent pas. Le bambin se mit à marcher vers eux, bras tendus. Il manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois, il tanguait beaucoup, mais Nino arriva tout de même jusqu'au Baldaquin et grimpa dessus, rejoignant ses parents.

Les deux amants retinrent leurs larmes de joie, émus, et félicitèrent leur fils à coup de papouilles.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	16. Lampions

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Décidément, j'ai du mal à poster le Samedi!**

 **Bon, j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, alors je vous laisse avec le Ficlet !**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Lampions**

« Papa, réveille-toi !»

Nino secoua Rocinante dans tous les sens et le blond fini par se réveiller. Encore dans le brouillard, il sortit un léger « Retourne te coucher.» à moitié baragouiné. Mais son fils n'abandonna pas et enfin, son père se décida à ouvrir grand les yeux. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : trois heures. Il soupira, se frotta le visage et regarda son fils. Le petit garçon de trois ans était leur portrait craché. Bon en même temps, avec deux pères qui se ressemblaient beaucoup car ils étaient frères, ça n'aurait pu en être autrement. L'enfant avait de courts cheveux blonds, une peau déjà halée et de grands yeux noirs.

Rocinante passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« Viens, et réveille pas Papa.»

Le plus jeune des frères Don quichotte fut largement étonné de la requête du petit garçon qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas en dire plus. Rocinante jeta un coup d'oeil à son amant : il dormait tranquillement sur le ventre. Corazon posa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de se lever et d'enfiler un pantalon, ayant déjà une chemise.

Nino lui tendit la main et son père l'attrapa. Ils marchèrent dans les longs couloirs du château, seulement éclairés par les quelques chandeliers posés un peu n'importe où. Finalement, Nino emmena son père à l'extérieur, dans l'une des petites cours du château. Et Rocinante fut ébloui par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Sur le sol, des milliers de pétales de roses étaient éparpillés, recouvrant pratiquement toute l'herbe. Il y avait aussi des bougies disposées en forme de cœur sur le sol, ainsi que sur la balustrade. L'enfant tira son père au centre du cœur et Rocinante posa une main sur sa bouche pour masquer son étonnement, peine perdue. De la où il était, il voyait toute la ville-basse de Dressrosa. Les lampadaires qui s'allumaient normalement la nuit étaient éteints : à la place il voyait chaque citoyens du royaume rassemblés dans les rues, tous un lampions dans le mains.

Nino lâcha la main de son père et sortit du cœur fait en bougies. Le peuple de Dressrosa lâcha les lampions qui s'envolèrent, éclairant le ciel noir de milliers de petites lumières.

« Rocy.»

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba sur son amant, Doflamingo, le roi de Dressrosa, un genou à terre et une petite boîte dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un anneau en or.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes : tu m'as apporté l'amour dont j'avais besoin ainsi qu'une magnifique enfant. Tu illumines ma vie et je ne veux pas que cela en soit autrement. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner tous les trois, qu'on se trompe de vêtement en s'habillant... Je veux lire des livres en te tenant dans mes bras, je veux qu'on se couche ensemble le soir, je veux goûter à tes lèvres chaque jours... Je veux passer chaque moments de ma vie avec toi. Alors, même si nous portons déjà le même nom... **Rocinante Don quichotte, veux-tu m'épouser ?** »

Rocinante, incapable d'utiliser sa voix tellement l'émotion était grande, hocha vivement la tête en commençant à pleurer. Doflamingo sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. De ses pouces il balaya les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de son fiancé.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser sous le ciel illuminé de la nuit et, discrètement, Doflamingo enfila l'anneau au doigt de Rocinante.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! A la base il ne devait pas y avoir de mariage dans cette fic mais je me suis dit "Autant en profiter !"**

 **J'aurais pu appeler ce ficlet "Demande" mais ça aurait spoilé donc bon !**

 **A mercredi pour la suite (Et vous devez vous douter de ce que ce sera)**

 _Review ?_


	17. Mariage

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon j'ai rien d'autre a dire... A si ! Les paroles du prêtres ne viennent pas de moi, je ne m'y connais pas du tout alors...**

 **Bref, Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Mariage**

Doflamingo retint sa respiration alors que les grandes portes blanches s'ouvraient. Enfin, oui, enfin il le voyait. Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et c'était déjà trop. Mais ça en valant la peine : qu'il était beau dans son costume tout de blanc ! Ses habits étaient accompagnés d'une rose rouge dans la poche sur son cœur ainsi que d'une cravate bleu clair. Jamais il n'avait trouvé son futur époux aussi resplendissant, et Doflamingo dû freiner son envie de le plaquer sur n'importe qu'elle surface plane pour lui faire l'amour.

Rocinante avançait lentement vers l'hôtel au bras de Sengoku, son père de cœur. Ce dernier n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Bon sang, non seulement il était grand-père, mais en plus son bébé se mariait ! D'ailleurs, le petit Nino était lui habillé d'un costume azuré et tenait un petit coussin où reposait les bagues des futurs mariés. Le petit garnement avait du mal à bien se tenir : il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de tanguer sur ses pieds. Heureusement, Law, un jeune membre de l'équipage de Doflamingo, arrivait à le tenir en place. Le jeune garçon était comme un fils pour Rocinante, il passait alors beaucoup de temps avec la famille de ce dernier, la sienne étant morte. Au final, il était un peu comme leur deuxième enfant.

Finalement, Rocinante atteignit l'hôtel et Sengoku le lâcha pour aller s'asseoir s'un l'un des bancs. Doflamingo attrapa la main de son amant et lui chuchota un léger « Tu es magnifiques.» au creux de l'oreille. Le plus jeune rougit avant de lui retourner le compliment.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer...»

Rocinante ne pouvait lâcher son frère du regard. Il était sublime dans son somptueux costume noir à queue de pie ! Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser...

« Car enfin, vous allez pouvoir pleinement vous aimer, de manière irrévocable. Votre amour aujourd'hui n'est pas l'amour à la mode que l'on jette quand on l'a usé une fois qu'on s'en est lassé. Votre amour dans le mariage est un édifice que vous construisez. Construire un édifice se fait dans la joie...»

Oh non, c'était sûr, leur amour n'était pas comme un simple mouchoir qui, une fois usagé, était jeté à la poubelle. Ils s'aimaient de façon irrévocable, incommensurable, inconditionnelle.

« Rocinante Don Quichotte, désirez-vous prendre Doflamingo Don Quichotte comme époux ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, le chérir, l'honorer, et le garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé; et, renonçant à tout autre homme, voulez-vous vous attacher à lui seul, tant que vous vivrez tous deux ?»

Doflamingo resserra la main de son amant qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Oui.»**

Ils se sourirent tendrement, les mains tremblantes.

« Doflamingo Don Quichotte, voulez-vous prendre Rocinante Don Quichotte pour votre mari, et vivre avec lui ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, le chérir, l'honorer, et le garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé; et, renonçant à tout autre homme, voulez-vous vous attacher à lui seul, tant que vous vivrez tous deux ?»

Doflamingo avança la main de Rocinante à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement.

 **« Oui.»**

Oui, oh oui qu'il le voulait comme mari !

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser.»

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Nino leur apporter les bagues et ils se les mirent mutuellement. Doflamingo prit son fils dans les bras, le calant contre sa taille, et passa son autre bras autour des hanches de son _**Mari**_.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	18. Premier jour d'école

**Hello !**

 **Décidément, j'ai quelque chose contre le samedi !**

 **On approche bientôt de la fin, les amis ! Ceci est le 18ème ficlet, et il y en a 20 en tout. Et j'ai déjà écrie les deux derniers.**

 **Etant donné que je veux me débarrasser le plus vite possible de cette fic, _pas que je n'ai pas aimé l'écrire, au contraire, mais à la base elle ne devait durer que 2 mois et ça a fini par être plus d'un an,_ le prochain ficlet sera posté demain soir et le dernier sera Mardi ! **

**J'ai rien d'autre à dire donc... Bonne lecture !**

 **Prochain poste : 28/11/16**

* * *

 **Premier jour d'école**

Rocinante avait demandé à son mari de construire une école. S'il l'avait fait, c'était pour que leur jeune fils, Nino, puisse se faire d'autres amis. Bien-sûr, Doflamingo aurait très bien pu s'occuper d'apprendre à Nino tout ce qu'il devait savoir comme il le faisait pour Law. Mais Rocinante tenait à ce que son fils ait des amis en dehors de la piraterie.

Rocinante avait obligé Law à y aller, il était temps que le gamin, maintenant guéri, mène une vie normale. C'est du haut de ses 8 ans que le jeune Nino commença à aller à l'école. Et c'est aussi à 8 ans, lors de son premier jour d'école, qu'il cassa pour la première fois le nez de quelqu'un.

Bon, l'autre gamin l'avait cherché, vous dira-t-il.

« C'est qui ton papa et ta maman ?»

Nino s'était retourné vers son camarade, l'incompréhension s'était peinte sur son visage. Puis, il comprit la question et avait répondu :

« Moi j'ai que des papas. Et même que c'est les rois d'ici !»

L'enfant face à lui n'avait pas caché sa surprise. Ni son dégoût.

« BAAAAH ! En plus ils sont frères, c'est dégueu ! Beuuurk !»

Evidemment, la réponse n'avait pas plu au petit blondinet.

Donc oui, le gamin l'avait bien cherché, et certainement qu'il l'avait mérité, ce coup de boule !

* * *

 _Review ?_


	19. Petit Copain

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici un ficlet très court. C'est l'avant dernier, le dernier sera posté demain soir !**

 **On m'a fait remarqué que je ne mentionnais pas la maladie de Law avant. Eh bien, a la base l'enfant de Doflamingo et Rocinante devait être Rocinante. Ainsi, on ne le voyait pas avant la naissance et peu de chances qu'il soit malade... Mais j'ai changé pour finalement créer un OC. J'aurais pu parler de la maladie de Law au mariage, mais bon, une touche triste pour un aussi beau jour... Et puis, bien que Law fasse en quelque sorte parti de la famille, je me concentre sur nos 3 têtes blondes !**

 **Ensuite, on m'a demandé quelque chose sur l'école, pourquoi il n'y en avait pas avant ou un autre truc (J'ai pas très bien compris désolée ^^'). J'avoue, j'ai pas d'excuses. Personnellement, j'ai pas vu de... vraie école dans le monde de One Piece. Donc je me suis dis qu'il devait pas y en avoir à DressRosa. Ou sinon, qu'elle serait construite par Dofly pour son gosse. Voilà x)**

 **Hum... J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors à demain !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Petit Copain**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, ce n'était pas Rocinante qui était le papa poule. Celui qui voit son enfant éternellement comme un bébé, qui le chérit et le noie de cadeaux dès qu'il le peut. Celui qui se retrouvait complètement désorienté dès qu'il se rendait compte que son fils grandissait.

Non, ce père-là, c'était Doflamingo. Et heureusement que son mari était là pour le calmer, pour l'empêcher de trop donner. Et surtout lorsque le plus vieux déprimait un peu en voyant son bébé s'affirmer, devenir un homme et être indépendant. Il était fier, oh ça c'était sûr. Mais il était toujours étrange de voir son bambin grandir si vite.

« Law et moi nous sommes ensembles.»

Alors oui, c'était Doflamingo qui, en bon papa poule qu'il était, s'était évanoui.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	20. Merci

**HHHUUUUUUUUUUUH**

 **J'AI RÉUSSI ! J'AI ENFIN FINI !**

 **PLUS D'UN AN ET C'EST BON, J'AI FINI !**

 **J'ai pas pu poster ce dernier chapitre quand je le voulais parce que j'avais trop de trucs a faire, j'étais fatigué patati patata ! Mais c'est bon, ce recueil est fini !**

 **Enfin non, pas complètement. Officiellement, il l'est. Officieusement, il y aura un ficlet le 25 Décembre spécial Noël. Et selon mes envies, il se peut que parfois j'en poste d'autres, sur le couple Nino x Law, ou sur Nino tout simplement car on sait pas grand chose de lui. Je sais pas du tout quand je posterais ces ficlets donc je vous conseille de follow ce recueil ^-^**

 **Bref, j'en dis pas plus ! On se retrouve plus bas ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Merci**

Si on demandait à Nino ce qu'il voudrait dire le plus à ses parents, il répondrait :

« Merci. Merci de vous être aimé, et de vous aimer encore. Merci de m'avoir fait naître, de m'avoir choyé et élevé dans un cadre chaleureux. Merci d'être toujours revenu à la maison après chaque combats.

Merci de m'avoir puni lorsque je risquais de me faire mal, merci de m'avoir grondé lorsque je risquais de faire du mal. Merci de m'avoir félicité pour des choses bénignes comme un simple dessin. Merci de m'avoir applaudi lorsque je triomphais. Merci d'avoir changé mes couches, de m'avoir donné des bains, de m'avoir nourri.

Merci de m'avoir donné des racines et des ailes. De m'avoir inculqués de vraies valeurs et de m'avoir permis de devenir la personne que je suis.

Merci de ne pas me laisser seul.

Merci de m'accepter comme je suis.

Merci de ne pas être mort.

Merci d'avoir pleuré pour moi, de s'être énervé pour moi, de s'être inquiété pour moi, d'avoir rigolé avec moi.

Merci d'avoir souri pour moi.

Merci de m'avoir gardé, de m'avoir supporté.

Merci d'avoir toujours été là.

Merci de m'aider.

 **Je vous aime mes papas.»**

* * *

 **Dans One Piece, il y a tellement d'enfants (maintenant adultes, notamment les protagonistes) qui n'ont plus de parents, mais Nino a la chance d'encore les avoir et c'est pour cela qu'il les remercie pour certains points !**

 **Si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes pour des ficlets sur la vie de Nino, Doffy et Rocy, vous n'avez qu'à me MP ou laisser une review !**

 **Sur ce, merci de m'avoir accompagné le long de ce recueil !**

 _Review ?_


End file.
